femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Grey (Mech-X4)
Kim Grey (Ali Liebert) is a recurring villainess from Disney XD's series, Mech-X4. Season 1 Kim Grey was introduced as the principal of Bay City High School in the one-hour pilot, "Let's Call It Mech-X4!," and she displayed a chipper and perky demeanor in her first scene, which turned to panic when a monster was loose in the school's area. The end of the pilot's first half revealed Grey as a villainess, as she voiced her anger over the emerging Mech-X4 bot destroying her monster and vowed to take them down. As the season progressed, Grey would learn that Mech-X4 had human pilots, and it was in the following episode, "Let's Get Some Air!," that she reported this to The Mastermind (later revealed as tech billionaire Seth Harper). She was unaware that the pilots were school students Mark and Ryan Walker, Harris Harris Jr., and Spyder, though she learned Ryan was one of the pilots in "Let's Get The Monster Heart!," doing so while engaging in battle against him. In episode 1.06, "Let's Survive in the Woods!," after learning the identities of the remaning pilots, Grey planned to kill Ryan, Harris, and Spyder; enlisting Park Ranger Jeff to do the job during their school field trip, while also sending her henchman, Davage, to retrieve Mech-X4. It wasn't until the following episode, "Let's Get Our Robot Back!," that the quartet learned that Grey was the villainess, with Mark being the first to discover this after Davage successfully took Mech-X4 (with Mark inside). Grey unleashed the modified Jagurasaur monster after them, and following the monster's defeat, Grey was shown in the end of the episode at the Walker home conversing with Ryan's mother. She later stated that the Mastermind (without revealing his identity) would be after her and convinced Ryan to help her defeat him. Grey and the quartet banded together in "Let's Get the Big Bad!," even battling against Harper's henchmen at the school and later entering Mech-X4 to battle the monstrous Clawboon. However, Grey turned heel once again when she sabotaged Mech-X4 and attempted to deliver the group and the bot to the Mastermind. The group figured that Grey would double cross them, so they revealed that she was tricked into believing that she shut off the main battery, only to power back up and defeat Clawboon. It was in the episode that Grey revealed Harper's plan: destroy humanity (who he believed was a threat) in order to create a new and better world. The group battled Grey once again, with the battle ending with Grey falling over and hanging on to Ryan. Despite her villainous nature, Ryan attempted to save Grey, only for the villainess to end up falling in the ooze that created Clawboon. Season 2 The second season began with the military moving the ooze from under Bay City High, after the school was destroyed in the end of Season 1. In the season opener, "Versus the New Evil," one of the soldiers took one of the trucks away from the line and drove to an abandoned building, with Mech-X4 tracking them. The quartet came face to face with the mysterious figure, who was revealed as the believed-to-be-deceased Grey. Not only was Grey back, but she also revealed that she has the ability to shift into a monster due to falling in the ooze, as she transformed into the Clawboon (the monster Mech-X4 faced before Grey's apparent death). After shifting back into her human form, the evil Grey blamed Ryan's "failure" to save her for her affilction, and she vowed revenge on the group. She also captured Harper (who was believed to have perished in the first season finale) and forced him to make more of the ooze. In episode 2.03, "Versus the Outbreak," Grey tested the ooze on the students and staff of East Bay City High (the quartet's new school), resulting in the students nearly becoming monsters. As the season progressed, Grey's plan for the ooze was revealed, as she used it to revive Traeger in "Versus the Dark Night." Trivia *Ali Liebert also appeared on iZombie as villainess Jenny Rosine, and appeared on ABC's Ten Days in the Valley as the evil Nickole Bilson. *Ali Liebert also provided the voice of villainess Odile in Barbie in the Pink Shoes. Gallery Evil Grey.jpg|Grey's reveal as a villainess in the pilot episode Grey Disguise.jpg|Grey in her villainous disguise Grey Smirk.jpg Kim Grey 1x06.jpg Evil Grey 2.0.jpg|Grey displaying her new monstrous persona Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal